PJO and HP: Truth or Dare
by IzztreeRocks912
Summary: Percy Jackson characters and Harry Potter characters play truth or dare...I suck at summaries but the story is better. I tried to make it funny but I don't know if it is! Blue e-cookies to anyone who reviews! Rated K cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

This is an HP/PJO crossover, but contains a little reference to Star Wars.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling or Rick Riordan. If I was, I would have a lot of better things to do than write fanfiction. I am also not George Lucas, or Disney for that matter. I also don't own any songs that might be in here.

CUT ME SOME SLACK, I'M STILL IN SCHOOL AND AN AMATEUR WRITER!

It was a sunny day. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, and Annabeth were lounging outside the hotel.

"THIS IS SO BORING!" Percy shouted all of a sudden. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Sorry. But you know I have ADHD. I can't sit still and do the same thing for so long."

"Well, now that you mention it, I was kind of bored too," said Ron. "Let's do something else."

"I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Percy suggested. "I'll go first. Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I mean, you can't suggest anything much worse than Voldermort," said Harry.

"Okay, Harry, I dare you to dress up as Darth Vader and go and say to the first person you see, 'LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER!' Got it?"

"Why did I have to pick dare?" Harry grumbled.

"Here you go, Harry." Hermione held out a Darth Vader costume that she had conjured up with her wand.

Harry took the costume and went into the next room to change.

While he was changing, Percy set the soundtrack on the music player he'd brought. When Harry/Darth Vader walked out, Percy hit play. The Imperial March started playing. People were staring, but no one really cared. They were too busy laughing.

Harry walked up to the first person he saw, as promised, who happened to be a little girl about five years old who was holding a little toy bear and her mother's hand.

"Mommy, that robot's scaring me!" the little girl started crying.

Harry felt really guilty, but he couldn't back out of the dare, so he said, in his most menacing voice, "LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER!" which just made the little girl cry even harder.

The mother gave Harry the death stare and led the little girl in the other direction.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still don't own anything :( wish I did because then I'd be a billionare.

After Harry had changed out of Darth Vader and back into plain ol' Harry, he decided to get his revenge on Percy...only in a different way.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Annabeth. "After that, I'm not taking any chances."

"Okay, Annabeth, who did you have a crush on before Percy?"

Both Annabeth and Percy turned red. Harry smiled.

"You have to answer honestly..." said Hermione.

Annabeth turned even redder and said, in a very small voice, "Luke."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"My turn," said Annabeth. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm, dare," said Hermione. "Okay, I dare you to go to the nearest fast food place and order a butterbeer"

"That's just mean," said Hermione.

"Don't worry," Ginny whispered to her. "Just do it. I have a good one for her."

So they all went to the nearest fast food place, which happened to be a MacDonald's, in case you're wondering. Everyone sat at a table and the Hermione went up to place her order.

The line was really long, and Hermione had to wait for about forty five minutes. Finally, she got to the front of the line.

"How may I help you?" asked the cashier.

"Um, I'd like a butterbeer, please."

The cashier must have assumed that she was asking for a beer with butter or something, because she said, "May I see your ID, please?"

"I don't actually have one."

"I'm sorry, you will have to leave this restaurant at once. We do not serve alcohol to minors."

Hermione walked back to the table. Her face was beet red. She had hardly ever gotten in trouble before. "Oh, you will pay for this, Annabeth, you will pay."

But no one was really listening because they were too busy laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Like it? Please review, blue e-cookies to anyone who does!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ditto

It was Hermione's turn. She turned to Ron. "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He ignored the death stares that everyone gave him because they wanted him to pick dare.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that? Annabeth didn't get the death stare."

Okay, so not exactly ignored.

Everyone ignored him. "Ron, I dare you to rate everyone in this room on a scale of one to five stars. And you have to do it honestly," said Hermione.

Everyone was waiting expectantly. "Okay," said Ron. "Percy and Annabeth are three and a half stars, because I really don't know them that well, Ginny is five stars because she's my sister, Harry is five stars because he's my best friend, and you, Hermione, right now you are one star for giving me this stupid truth."

Of course everyone cracked up again.

Ron wasn't wasting any time. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Percy immediately. "I'm not a sissy. Unlike some people." He turned to look at Annabeth. Annabeth just glared at him.

"Okay, Percy, I dare you to go to Walmart and get yourself banned from it in any way you see fit.

So they all followed Percy to the nearest Walmart. Percy pretended to browse around through ballpoint pens in the stationary aisle.

"Hurry up and get yourself kicked out already," Harry complained.

"Just wait," said Percy. "I need a store clerk to come around to this aisle."

So they waited.

And they waited

And they waited for forever (aka eight minutes) until finally, a clerk came around.

Percy went up to him. "Excuse me."

"How may I help you?"

"Do you sell any swords here in the stationary aisle? My old one's getting worn out."

And just like that, Percy was never allowed to come back to Walmart again.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Like it? Please review, blue e-cookies to anyone who does!


End file.
